


Revelry

by Double_left



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_left/pseuds/Double_left
Summary: LL不需要理由的狂欢。Revelry of lost light without reason.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> bottom：银剑小队长&蓝霹雳  
> PS. 蓝霹雳还想搞小队长
> 
> 无逻辑反正是搞蓝蓝搞小队长就强行所有人都在LL上存活还有自己舱室了。  
> 无证驾驶注意！！！  
> 第一次开车真的很柴，我自己都快开萎了。  
> 请小朋友不要学习。  
> 专业动作，请勿模仿【？？？？】

LL船员们管他什么节反正又在酒吧里开始狂欢，就算没有节日，补天士也是要找个由头闹腾一番的，而且这回停驻在港口，甚至在地面上搭起了舞台，挂了个大水晶球在上面转圈，一打光，我了个U球的，光镜都能给你闪废，没废的可能都快被这高饱和度的视觉污染给烧了脑模块。

 

背离干脆就把酒吧搬到地面上来了，酒箱摞起来当做临时吧台，啰嗦也乐得清闲不用调各种乱七八糟要求刁钻的酒来伺候那几个老喜欢挑刺的。来一个要酒的，随手从箱子里摸到哪个是哪个，抽奖快乐，看谁运气好呗。

 

蓝霹雳身处在这歌声震天响的噪音里，各种磁场相互重叠碰撞，整个脑模块的进程速度都放慢了，晕晕乎乎的，不自觉跟着音乐开始晃动机体。

  
特别是当舞台上的录音机和爵士以及其夸张的姿势开场斗舞之后，看着录音机一个旋身到空中，然后完成了数个复杂机体首尾变幻的姿势，再稳稳落地，侧向台下观众双指笔上眼角，随意得敬了一个礼，蓝霹雳的门翼都兴奋得立起来。

 

但是分贝过高几乎要磨损音频接收器的摇滚，加上高纯的化学反应，蓝霹雳觉得自己的平衡系统反应都有些慢了，好几次光镜前的景象突然倾斜，好在最后平衡系统终于履行了他的职责，又把他的机体从和地面倾角大于60度的位置拉回来。

 

在舞池里，哪有什么舞池啊，听得到音乐的地方都有跟随着节奏晃动自己机体的TF，气氛似乎格外地高涨，不，蓝霹雳努力地从平衡系统和自己体重的搏斗中抽出一丝注意力，瞟了眼内置表盘显示的基本数据，周围温度也很高。蓝霹雳感觉自己仿佛沐浴在蒸汽浴里，他朝温度更凉爽的地方走去，想要吹吹凉风，清醒一下然后来杯酸爽的冰茶，坐下来远远地看一会舞台上的表演。之前的那些，对于他来说有些过于热烈，有些过于刺激了，火种仓里跳动的频率完全平和不下来，舞步似乎随着鼓点一步一步稳稳地踩在自己的芯跳上。

 

蓝霹雳正捏着吸管戳啰嗦给他的冰茶杯子上插好的柠檬片，余光看到补天士拿着空酒杯，摇摇晃晃地“漂”过来，一手揽着某自矜的剑客，半个机体都趴在他身上，向蓝霹雳伸手示意递杯酒给他。

  
漂移虽然知道是徒劳，但作为友人嘛，还是无奈得劝他少喝点，已经醉成这样了，不过漂移自己也知道劝不动补天士的，就是，尽一下心力，抬起手虚拦了一下，根本没使劲去拦酒杯。

 

蓝霹雳发出黏糊不清的音节表示今天值班的可是啰嗦而不是他，应该去那边找酒保，但还是递给了某醉鬼，也没细看是什么酒，顺手从肘部轴承下面的箱子里随手掏的一罐。补天士刚接过去，对着易拉罐还愣了一下，艰难地抬起手去够那个平平贴在罐顶的拉环，结果手指在罐子上面来回滑动就是，拉不起来。

 

漂移可能是在一旁看得觉得不忍直视了，醉成这样了还想喝，无奈地一手从补天士的背后穿过腋下，让他靠稳了，然后另一只手从补天士的手里抽出易拉罐，三指扣住罐子边缘，然后中指轻轻一勾，“噌”，开了，递给光镜直愣愣盯着他开罐子手的补天士。

 

啊，终于听到这清脆的开罐声了，蓝霹雳吸溜了一大口冰茶，包在腮帮子里，歪头撑在自己手掌上，看着他们的舰长和二副勾肩搭背地又走进人群，更多的是补天士拖着漂移往里走，剑士怕自己的好友摔倒，才无奈地顺着力道往里走。

 

补天士一边拖着漂移往里走，另一只手也没闲着，仰头把刚开的酒灌下去一半，还不满得大声嚷嚷起来，不过在如此嘈杂的背景音下，也不是多大个声，“嘿！今天怎么没看到我们的飞行单位！！我们的飞行，嗝，我们的飞行单位哪？！！这么好的机会，你看！！虎子们，咳，你看那边的seeker们翅膀尖都要翘上天了，我们的飞机呢！！！这是要打擂！！！我们这边可不能输阵！！！我们的飞机都哪去了？！！！”漂移也不说话，就轻笑着看着他的友人声调都不在一条线上的大声吐槽，然后又被拉着乱窜进人群……

 

突然一阵醉意上涌，蓝霹雳眼前一阵模糊，光镜一下不能准确识别物体了，恍惚斑斓的光影中，好像看到补天士抱住什么，猛地低下头去。

 

……是在亲吻谁吗？

 

 

 

 

 

 

还好我离得远，要不然被发酒疯的补子盯上被强吻了可不好。

 

蓝霹雳看了看自己见底的冰茶，舰长说的也对，那边的都来了，没理由我们不全员参加这场狂欢。他起身对懒洋洋倚在摞起来的空酒箱上面的啰嗦打了个招呼，啰嗦回了他一个小崽子酒量不行的眯眼，他啧了一声回头向之前没怎么留意的舱室区域走过去。

 

那边的seeker，机体纤细漂亮，轻盈得仿佛是在舞池里飞舞的凤尾蝶，不对，他们就是在飞。

 

我们这边，又不是没有飞行单位，有什么好嘚瑟的？我去把他们叫过来，到时候，嗯哼？

 

一路上蓝霹雳脑子里想着有的没有，慢悠悠走着Z形轨迹走在不甚熟悉的通道上，在紧闭的区域划分大门前停下了，前面是，汽车人，哦对现在已经不再使用派别区分TF了，全部打散重新编制了，前汽车人的飞行者，以及合体TF小队——大无畏小队的舱室区。

 

 

 

 

 

空袭从背后环抱住自家队长，把他锁着自家怀里，压住不让自己的管子滑出那片温暖的湿地，轻轻摆动自己的胯部，小队长刚往上攀了一点又被刺激得腰软跌回去。他的双臂连带背后的机翼分别被飞火和弹弓环住，弹弓正顺着装甲缝隙轻轻按捏，他举起银剑的手腕，递到自己的嘴边，舌尖伸进轴承连接的活动关节去舔舐，哦普神保佑他终于闭嘴了。银剑歪着头靠在空袭的胸甲上虚掩住光镜偷偷松了口气。

 

可还没等他这口气松完，自己另一侧的机翼被什么用力地摩擦传来暧昧的刺痛，是飞火他在——

 

啊……俯冲看着小队长似乎从上一轮余韵中缓过劲来了，一口吞下了客机的输出管，灵活的舌尖不停划过顶端的细小开口，双手也温柔地环住管子底部，上下抚动揉捏，不时从大腿根延伸到腰侧掐按着光带，好像一定要光带亮起来才罢休。

 

“呜……啊……”银剑被掐的不知道是痛还是动情，想开口要俯冲住手【也住口】，话还没说出来，空袭就把自己的手指伸进了小队长的口腔，搅动他的舌头，嘴巴被迫张开无法合上，口腔包不住的液体顺着他的嘴唇滑下到外面来，弹弓看到挂在他唇边亮晶晶的液体，手臂一伸把自家队长的嘴唇抹得水润发亮，然后把手指上沾的液体，凑近银剑的眼前给他看，银剑被他的动作惊得往后躲，体内也猛地缩紧，空袭发出一声闷哼，低下头啃咬银剑的颈部管线。

 

然后小队长就看着弹弓炫耀似的把手收到自己的唇边，及其色情地伸出舌尖把沾有液体的手指上上下下舔了个遍。“你们……别……呜……”这时俯冲似乎不满队长的注意力被别人抢走，一下好几个深喉，然后开始深深浅浅地吮吸。

 

“别……dive你别……啊……”银剑想收起手臂挡住自己的眼睛，奈何双手被捁得牢牢实实，根本动不了，他羞得不得了，只能合上光镜侧过头去歪在背后TF的颈窝，咬住下唇也架不住俯冲的深喉吮吸，细细碎碎冒出小声的呜咽，生理性的清洗液止不住地从眼角滑下来，顺着弧线漂亮的脖颈滑下去，一路从指间舔吻到肩部的弹弓侧了下脸，舔干泪痕，完了还要埋在小队长脸侧深吸一口气。

 

“队长你浑身上下都好甜啊，可要小心别被其他TF知道了，拆到你下不来地哦？”

 

 

 

蓝霹雳在门口醉意上头，蒙了一会，他晃晃脑袋，敲门进来了，正问着“今天全员都在狂欢你们不去吗？？？我们这边没有飞行者很没有排面诶——”

 

最后一声被门打开之后的场景惊到失声。

 

小队长被外人的声音一惊，再加上这浑身上下的抚摸，舔舐，还有……已经快到了，一下没稳住整个射到了俯冲嘴里。俯冲满意地眯起眼睛，温柔地抬头向上看，对上小队长此时被惊得瞪得圆溜溜的蔚蓝光镜，在银剑直愣愣的呆视下，他注视着银剑的面甲，心满意足地把嘴里的东西都吞咽了下去。银剑看到俯冲的动作，还有他光镜里快盛不下的痴迷和热情，几近气音地呢喃。

 

“好脏……别……别……”小队长的抽噎声调猛地提高了，背后的飞火加重了在机翼衔接处摩擦输出管的力道，敏感元件聚集的地方被这样粗暴地一遍遍碾过，他快受不住了……

 

 

 

“哇哦……”蓝霹雳此时尴尬的不知道该说些什么不不不我就不应该出现在这里我明明敲了好几次门了我以为他们没听见所以看到这些并不是我的错啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊各位你们拆能不能反锁门啊我靠救命这维他命太U球的尴尬了我快要当场去世了小诸葛你手提箱借我使使行吗啊别注意到我别注意到我求您了我的普神啊我的十三天元啊别让他们注意到我……

 

“狂欢？”俯冲眯着眼睛侧过头来，“我们也在狂欢啊？你想加入吗?”

 

……直到机体的温度靠上后背，被猛地按倒在地，门翼被轻轻舔舐，他几乎腿软的几乎跪不住了，蓝霹雳还是没想清楚到底是怎么就这样了？？？？？啊……别……别动那里……呜……

 

*TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还没拆完。

弹弓把灰色的达特森按倒在地上，俯下身在他颈部管线旁边虚咬了一下，“我还没尝过小跑车的味道呢？”弹弓注意到了那对漂亮的门翼，支起上半身，右手把两片门翼并起来揪住往上拎，另一只手回摩挲下巴歪着头细细打量，似乎是感觉到弹弓这过于强烈意味的视线，门翼不住轻颤，“嗯哼？小跑车你也有翅膀嘛？不过——”他故意拖长了声音，满意得看着门翼抖得越来越厉害了“好小诶哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！”

 

蓝霹雳的呜咽一顿，把面颊从冰凉的地面上抬起来猛地回头，高纯作用下不太对得准焦距的光镜里层感受器的滤光光圈滴溜溜转，努力想要抓捕到那个讨厌的家伙的图像，结果还没看清，背部传来臂甲硌在上面的钝痛，还有门翼也被不甚温柔得按捏揉搓。

 

他怎么能……他怎么敢……

 

也许是高纯的化学作用作怪吧，没来由的委屈像被凿穿的地表里冒出来的泉水一样，一阵阵涌上来。

 

还、还说我门翼坏话！！！！我哥……我哥都……

 

蓝霹雳忍不住发出一声泣音，瞪大的光镜在这莫名其妙的委屈下，不自觉得开启了清洗液的阀门，整个光镜被含在框架结构中没来得及流出来的清洗液映得蓝汪汪的。

 

 

空袭捁紧手臂，一口咬住银剑的嘴唇舌尖伸进口腔深深得往里探，仿佛要连着队长的喘息呻吟全部吞下去。空袭在小队长因为过载而绞紧的接口深处狠狠顶撞了几下，然后停在最深的地方转圈缓慢碾压某个节点，随着银剑终于挣开这个深吻后置换结构的重新连线，射在温软的里面。

 

身后的飞火也加大了摩擦的力度，在一次重重地磋磨过银剑躯干和背翼的连接处后，他的交换液淋满了他的队长的背部，意识模糊中传感器收到刺激反馈给银剑的信息又让他羞得试图收紧双腿，还埋在银剑体内的空袭发出一声闷哼。飞火在余韵中还凑近了银剑正在轻微扇动翅膀，伸出舌头先是舔湿了翅尖，然后慢悠悠得在上面磨牙。

 

弹弓余光看到了队长这幅活色生香的样子，又向着占满自家队长身边所有缝隙的队友们撇撇嘴，光镜看着银剑，手却摸上了身下达特森胸前银亮的保险杠，及其色情得上下抚摸，抠挖着变形线的缝隙，“你倒是有一个漂亮的胸甲？”他凑在蓝霹雳耳边，这时候，空袭正缓慢地把自己的输出管抽出来，“波”的一声在此刻几乎所有人都沉浸在余韵的安静中，非常响亮。

 

“轰”得一声，被弹弓称赞的胸甲下的散热风扇开始加大速率，蓝霹雳觉得自己的面具温度非常高，甚至还觉得……有液体在接口里缓慢流动……

 

 

银剑的机体此刻已经软成一滩水，全靠被后的空袭扶住才没有滑到地上去，腿根本使不上力。

 

俯冲心领神会地接过空袭递到他怀里的小队长，轻轻得把小队长翻过来过来放躺下，掐住腰部拉开绵软的双腿，把手伸进了他的接口，缓慢揉捏着保护叶和内壁，让还在痉挛收缩的神经放松下来。

 

但飞火是个急性子的，自己刚缓过来没多久，就毛毛糙糙地拉开备用借口的卡扣，还觉得队长这备用接口太干，干脆掐着腰伸出舌头去够。俯冲侧开身，按住小队长的脖子，然后俯下身顺着脊椎一路舔吻，另一只手玩弄了一会保护叶，反而拔出来用掌根按压着外部节点。

 

银剑此刻根本提不起劲来，只能任由自己的队员摆布，飞火的舌头太快了，他上一轮还没放松下来就……啊……不常用的备用接口这样被对待，对于他来说，太过了……他还没，还没好……

 

空袭慢悠悠站起来，随手抹了一下自己腹甲上的液体，向蓝霹雳那边靠过去，中途哑着嗓子对飞火说：“别那么毛燥，没看到小队长都没放松下来吗？上一波完了让他完全放松了才好做下一轮啊，我的兄弟。”

 

 

 

蓝霹雳感觉到有另一个TF靠近，机体忍不住缩了缩，谁知道这个飞行单位又打着什么鬼主意我看都是一队的都不是好机“啊！！”试图蜷缩成球的机体被强行展开，把脆弱的腹部暴露在两个“不怀好意”的TF的目光下，弹弓两只大手顺着蓝霹雳的腰线向上向里划去，停留在丰满胸甲的下部，非常意味深长得向上托了托那两个半球形的部位“嗯哼，很有料嘛？”

 

“我家队长的声音是不是很好听啊？不知道你叫起来怎么样？”手抚上形状优美的透明水晶车灯。

 

“唱歌给我听好不好啊小跑车？”轻轻啃咬灰色达特森的音频接收器，“就在我身下。”

 

……

 

“平时你话挺多的，怎么不说话啦？”舌头在脖颈来回游走，弄得湿漉漉的“有这么想要我拆你吗？都湿得说不出话了？”

 

……快……快闭嘴……蓝霹雳的置换风扇已经开到了最大频率，但他还是觉得自己热的发声器都黏住了，一个词都说不出来。快、快别摸了……啊……别动那里……

 

“对新来的小跑车温柔点，弹弓。”这个声音，是大无畏的副队？“还是辆漂亮的达特森，你看被你吓的好紧张。”快，快让他放开我，我只是来通知一下……

 

“照顾一下他的对接面板吧，不能让客人觉得自己被冷落了啊？”空袭操着一副温柔的播音腔对弹弓开始了指导，但是这温柔的声线在蓝霹雳音频接收器里无异于，啊——住手——

 

“别……别动……我……”黏住的发声器好像终于正常上线了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拆蓝。  
> 拆银剑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拆基本上完了。  
> 有dirty talk 警告。  
> 还有一点点后续情节我放下一章。

弹弓的手握在达特森的胯间，缓慢而用力地揉捏着，隔着面板的摩擦让蓝霹雳感到接口一阵阵轻微的钝痛，大腿内侧的传感线路不住地抽动，但是门翼却在起初猛的绷直之后渐渐地下垂放松，甚至悄悄开阖着暧昧的弧度。

 

哦呵。弹弓感觉手掌下机体的挣扎几乎失去力道了，取而代之的是随着呼吸加重的颤抖，和有意无意地刮擦，小跑车在不自觉地用胯部磨蹭他的掌心。

 

其实还是满享受的嘛？弹弓的余光注意到空袭走到身边，他手上抛接着一瓶没开封的高纯。

 

“啵”是酒塞开封的声音。

 

还冒着白气的容器凑近了那对微微扇动的精致门翼，轻轻用瓶口触碰了一下门翼，就像是一个带着凉气的吻，然后空袭手掌翻转，顺着门翼的转轴就把整瓶高纯倾倒了个干净。

 

“诶呀，撒了……”空袭无辜的声线响起，仿佛是真的他一时不注意的失误，但是后半句却是藏不住的不怀好意，“这是好东西啊，可不能浪费。”

 

蓝霹雳被冰凉的液体从背后淋了一身，酒液顺着他的机体轮廓一路浸染，流到他的脖颈，脊背，渗入腿根，溜进他的变形线和装甲缝里。他被惊地一个激灵，应激反应一下子机体就要弹起来了，弹弓却顺势就把手臂从他胯下伸进去揉捏腹部柔软的原生体，另一支手臂一把揽住了胸甲下半部分，臂甲粗糙的表面摩擦着几乎不被触碰的盲区，蓝霹雳向上弓起的机体又被拽着胸甲扯到背后喷气机的怀里，然后在地面上被压了个结实。

 

淌到脖子的高纯刺激着蓝霹雳被迫趴平的机体，他被按住挣脱不开，只能缩缩脖子来缓解冰凉液体的刺激，忽然，一个温热的手掌就覆上了他的后颈，一改之前的粗暴风格，动作非常温柔，蓝霹雳觉得自己几乎要舒适的发出嗟叹了，其实他已经叹息出声了。

 

蓝霹雳察觉到一阵带着炙热的换气风靠近了自己的背部，稍顿了一下，然后热源猛的凑近。

 

“啊......不行...那里！！不行！！！！“小达特森沙哑着嗓子尖叫出声了，机体正不知是因欢愉还是害怕而挣动着，“请……请你……”住手！！！！！！

 

空袭丝毫不理会身下蓝霹雳带着哭腔的呻吟，他凑近了门翼连接处的装甲缝，惬意而缓慢地吮吸着早先渗进去的酒液，有意无意在舌尖伸进细缝的时候发出”啧啧“的声响。

 

蓝霹雳觉得自己要疯了。在冰凉液体入侵脆弱的装甲线的时候他尚还能克制，在被吮吸门翼转轴的时候他咬住自己的下唇吞下细碎的呜咽，但是当听到着毫不掩饰的充满色情意味的吮吸和吞咽声时，他哭着发出不成句的求饶。

 

光靠门翼，空袭就几乎让这个漂亮的小家伙到达高潮了。

 

当然了，事后弹弓声称自己的按摩技术也居功甚伟。

 

弹弓听得被锢在身下的小跑车哭成这样，突然就不忍心说混话逗他了，发生器里含糊着语气词，手里放轻了力道，用几乎像抚摸的力度按揉安抚这个被吓坏的小家伙。

 

灰色的达特森反而因为这轻柔的力道，硬生生被遏止在距离过载一步之遥的地方，他不知所措地扭动自己的机体，试图靠剐蹭的疼痛来填补那一块空虚，甚至主动凑上背后抱着他的弹弓胡乱亲吻讨好着，想要到达顶点，但其实对接面板还在弹弓手里握着打不开，隔靴搔痒并不能解决他的问题。

 

他的光学镜已经被清洗液盈满，视野里只能看到模糊的色块，这时候他的音频接收器边响起温和端正的声音，但是对他来说无异于是恶魔诱惑羔羊的呢喃。

 

**“小跑车擅自闯入我们的狂欢，做好被惩罚的准备了吗？”**

  

蓝霹雳的意识断线了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

不属于兄弟任何一个人声线的尖叫一下子拉回了银剑的意识，他挪动着被队员们从各个刁钻角度深吻后格外疲惫的脖颈，蓝色的光学镜闪烁，终于捕捉到了蓝霹雳的图像，此时的小达特森徒劳地想要蜷缩起自己的机体，但是又被弹弓和空袭按住狠狠地欺负，那不似平时清亮的声线，以及呻吟尖叫中夹杂着明显的哭泣哽咽。天呐我的队员在干什么……

 

“快住手！”银剑提高了音量对着他那胡来的队员斥责，在弹弓和空袭转头看向这边的时候，他用嘶哑的嗓音喊道，“你们在干什么！！！放开他！！！”

 

却没有看到背后抱着他的队员们和副队空袭交换了眼神。

 

空袭起身，让弹弓抱着抽抽噎噎因为无法过载的蓝霹雳到他们敬爱的队长这边来，“队长大人，您看，是这个小家伙，在求我们呢？”弹弓把不安分扭动着机体的达特森放下了，坏心眼地把他靠在自己都站不住的银剑怀里。

 

大无畏的队长此时也不知哪里来的力气，指使着绵软的机体挣脱背后的俯冲和飞火，勉强抱住蓝霹雳，却在下一秒，腿软就要狠狠摔在地上，还是身后的俯冲虚环着银剑，注意到不对一把捞住他的队长和队长怀里的小跑车，将他们轻轻放到地上。

 

银剑顾不上自己还没战稳，在感觉到自己跌落的速度慢了下来之后，就扑向那个失去意识还在哽咽着无助地磨蹭机体的达特森，沙哑着自己还带着情欲气息的嗓子安抚这个被欺负狠了的小跑车。

 

蓝霹雳的呜咽稍微平息了，但他仍然在磨蹭自己的机体，任银剑如何把他抱在怀里轻声哄都停不下来。“让我们帮他过载吧，再这样他的回路会烧坏的。”俯冲温柔地向队长提出解决方案。

 

弹弓已经伸手探向了蓝霹雳的对接面板，打开了锁扣，看着接口被液体泡的饱满发亮的保护叶，他吹了个口哨表示赞赏，正准备探进手指，被银剑一下拍开。“你们还想干什么！我说了住手！”

 

“但是，他必须过载一次才行。”空袭故作苦恼的样子，飞火不满队长离开自己的怀抱，暴躁地搅动着银剑的备用接口。

 

银剑强行克制着自己不要开口就是呻吟，继续盯着自己的队员不准他们对蓝霹雳乱来，“那队长来吧。”“好主意。”“我同意！”“好了决定了，快点吧队长！”

 

银剑觉得自己脑子一片浆糊，他们在说什么？什么叫我来？

 

“啊！”飞火来回在银剑的备用接口里用手指搅了几圈之后，捏捏沾湿的指尖，然后就挺身将输出管埋进了他忍耐已久的地方，银剑被顶得趴下身去，重重的地喘息着，双臂间是那个达特森无助的机体。

 

“队长，快让他过载吧。”

“队长一定可以的。”

“再拖下去小汽车的回路要烧坏啦。”

“队长……”

“队长快呀……”

 

银剑神使鬼差得伸长了双臂，把匍匐在地上的达特森翻过来，小可怜还在抽抽噎噎，徒劳得挪动自己的机体，阖上光镜的脸上还是掩不住那份委屈意味。他颤抖着伸手摸向达特森的接口，在接口分泌出的交换液的充分润滑下，他的手指几乎毫无阻碍就进入了内里，指尖探入让接口里敏感的传感器一下就接收到了刺激，反馈到神经中枢，蓝霹雳闭着眼睛向他这边靠来，接口里也渐渐急促地开始收缩，想要吞进更多的……

 

感受到指尖缠绵的吸力，银剑自己的换气声也开始粗重，拔出手指，他把自己的输出管对准了蓝霹雳正不住往外流水的接口，撞了进去，湿热的温软的……“啊……”弹弓和空袭充分的前戏，或者说逗弄，让蓝霹雳的接口里的传感器激活已久并且灵敏度阈值上升，几乎是立刻，接口就开始饥渴地收缩，吮吸银剑的输出管，小汽车也自己往后靠，想要吞得更深一点，再多一点，再多一点，都给我，都给我……蓝霹雳呢喃着。

 

银剑挺身进入蓝霹雳接口的动作，把飞火的输出管拔出一截露在外面，飞火就更气了，把面朝下撑在地上的队长向下按，这猛一使劲，银剑的输出管进得更深了，身后被填满，身前被温软甬道吮吸着不放开，他无法克制地发出餍足的，欢愉的呻吟和叹息。

 

“队长别急呀。”是俯冲温柔的声音。他嘴上说着别急，动作却丝毫不愿落后其他队友，“队长帮小跑车辛苦了，我们可要照顾好你呀。”他用指节按压接口外边缘的节点，满意得看到接口的收缩，也缓慢地，磨人地，好不停滞地，把自己的输出管推了进去。

 

空袭倒两杯高纯，推给弹弓一杯，就靠在吧台旁边，一边慢慢品味，一边注视着他的兄弟们，哦，还有一个小达特森。弹弓接过酒杯，抽了一眼没有他插足之地的队长周边，不爽地“啧”了一声，空袭安慰地看了一眼他，“等下浴室是你的。”

 

“呵。”弹弓一饮而尽，端起摄像机靠近了那狂欢的盛宴。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

银剑没想到他还能被填得更满，身后的飞火和俯冲一个温柔磨人一个毛躁激烈的交替着，两个接口都被填满，如果此刻从下面看，他的腹甲已经有轻微的隆起，银剑此刻除了发出甜腻的呻吟已经无法思考了，“啊……嗯……啊……dive……dive！！！”听到了俯冲的名字，飞火眯了眯眼睛，把自己的输出管拔出来，然后猛的整个撞进银剑，如此往复，“队长……叫我的名字……叫我的名字！”银剑被这突如其来的力道撞的一个趔趄，最后实在是稳不住自己的机体，扑倒在蓝霹雳身上，他的输出管好像撞开了蓝霹雳的能源镜，再往前就要…… 不行……不行！！！但是此刻炽热的温度包裹着他，“啊……fire…… fire……慢点……”

 

蓝霹雳似乎在这时意识回归了，但是随即就要淹没在这欢愉之海里了，他黏黏糊糊地哼哼着，张开光学镜，就是银剑流着泪光镜涣散的脸，他迷迷糊糊感受到了被填满的满足，看着银剑的剧烈喘息低泣着，他撑起上半身凑到这哭泣的脸庞边，小心翼翼地亲亲漂亮的湖蓝，还小声嘀咕着“别哭，别哭”。在银剑向他扑倒过来的时候，他抱紧了身上空客完全能盖住他的机体，喘息逐渐剧烈，也不知道该怎么办，只能发出低低的气音。在被撞击到能源镜的时候，他终于呻吟尖叫出声，随后就是输出管释放了。他终于过载了……

 

深深地埋进蓝霹雳之中，身后是他的队友填满了自己，银剑撑起上半身发现达特森在过载后的换气声逐渐平稳，就是自己的小腹沾满了粉紫色的交换液，他想直起身退出蓝霹雳，身后的俯冲会意把他扶起来，然后…… 猛地往自己输出管上按下去”啊！！！！！！！“。

 

一波未平一波又起，银剑快受不住了，看着蓝霹雳安静的睡颜，让他也过载吧！他也想过载！他想伸手去抚摸自己拔出来的输出管，结果手臂被飞火从身后握住，狠狠地往后背去，随着惯性银剑被迫仰起头，余光却看到弹弓拿着摄像机正对自己，不知道他站了多久了。

 

”……什么时候…… “银剑的嗓子已经沙哑得快无法发声了，突然发现自己身处镜头下，这种被窥视的羞耻感，他快要失去理智了。

 

弹弓慢慢踱步靠近满机体遍布各种液体的自家队长，笑得特别开心”队长这么漂亮，不拍下来好好回味可不行呀。“

 

”我看队长镜头感很不错的嘛！是很喜欢被人看着拆吗？“

 

”不如我们下次也去参加狂欢吧，我们在正中央的舞台上拆你好不好呀队长？“

 

”还是说……队长想要所有人都加入？“

 

”一次之后到现在还没过载，队长可真是，厉害呀——“

 

”真能干。我说，被干。“

 

”想不想让大家看看你有多能被干？“

 

”马上轮到我啦，队长你想要我怎么拆你？说清楚我才好满足队长嘛，要不然不和心意可不好了？“

 

……

 

听着弹弓的混话，银剑又耻又羞，但是又有一丝病态的愉悦，当发现自己竟然在享受这些混话是时候银剑简直浑身上下都开始发烫，身后的感触被数倍放大，等等飞火！！！！机体被滚烫的交换液烫的一震，还有……自己的副队长品着酒在看自己……

 

没等到弹弓的下一波混账话，银剑过载了，有一些溅到了弹弓的脸上他也不在意，用手摸了之后送到嘴边，舌尖一卷。他挑眉示意俯冲快点解决，下面轮到他了。

 


End file.
